


Relajarse

by ZacGreen



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Consensual Sex, Dick está en esa etapa, Donna es una mamá, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Roy se preocupa a su manera, Semi-Public Sex, Teenagers, Titans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: El equipo necesita un descanso. Dick necesita un descanso. Difícilmente va a tomar uno, y entonces Roy podría estar tomando cartas en el asunto no tan discretamente.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Minor Donna Troy/Garth
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Relajarse

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar, debo decir que intentaré, énfasis en intentar, unirme al fictober de este año, y será con la  
> [ prompt list de Captain Bean ](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020)
> 
> La lista de ships que tengo planeada la he publicado en mi Tumblr, [ aquí ](https://dickietheagent37.tumblr.com/post/631743182178254848/kinktober-2020-challenge)
> 
> No diré que acepto sugerencias porque no les quiero mentir ¿? Ni siquiera sé si terminaré las mías. 
> 
> Ahora, esto correspondería al primer día, que en hand job. A continuación leerán un poquitin de sexo en público, aunque realmente no hay desnudos ni penetración, una ship ya establecida, y un poco de juego con el consentimiento. También, ni Dick ni Roy son niños aquí, sino adolescentes. Hay un montón de inconsistencias con respecto a los cómics y las series, porque he mezclado elementos de varios si no es que todos. Si alguna de estas cosas te incomoda, es mejor que pases de esto... 
> 
> Simplemente es Roy tratando de relajar a Dick.

**Paja**

_**Handjob** _

En retrospectiva, deberían haber adivinado que ninguno de ellos resistiría un maratón de Game of Thrones. Habían tenido una semana agitada, entre misiones fuera y sus propios deberes en sus ciudades origen, ninguno de ellos estaba en su mejor momento. Wally y Roy le habían dicho lo terrible que lucía en cuanto lo vieron. Pero cuando Donna se quejó de haberse perdido varios capítulos y Garth admitió que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, hubo pocas cosas que podrían haberlo detenido de pasar un tiempo extra fuera de Gotham y lejos de Bruce. Ni siquiera la expresión de advertencia que recibió de Roy cuando ambos se relegaron al entrar a la tienda.

— Tal vez… Necesitas un descanso, Dick. — murmuró mientras ambos dejaban que Donna mantuviera a Wally bajo control en la caja.

Arqueó una ceja en respuesta, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. — Estoy bien. — fue su respuesta, retando a Roy a continuar con otro comentario.

El pelirrojo suspiró, alzando sus manos en una señal de paz, porque estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para evitar esa pelea en particular y porque cuando Dick tomaba esa actitud siempre fue más fácil obligarlo a hacer las cosas. — Dios, no tienes que ser tan idiota al respecto. — se quejó desinteresadamente. Se inclinó un poco sobre Dick, tomando su cadera discretamente. — Conozco más de una forma de relajarte.

El pajarito arrugó la nariz, tratando de lucir disgustado con el más alto. Aunque no estaba seguro de que sirviera de mucho, porque Dick en teoría estaba disgustado con Roy la mayoría del tiempo. Especialmente desde que comenzaron con ese juego. Lo que fuese que era. Roy buscaría todas y cada una de las formas de meterse debajo de su piel, reventándole por completo. El arquero le decía que era bueno ver un poco del viejo Dick cuando terminaba con él. Aunque se dijo que no tenía idea de lo que decía, Richard sabía que era una mentira descarada. Siempre le emocionó de una forma en que no debería sentir la pesada y hambrienta mirada del otro, y fue demasiado bueno ver su expresión al final. Como ahora, que le sonreía como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

— Ya vuelvo, iré por unas cervezas. — le dijo Roy al soltarlo y darle un pequeño empujón hacia los demás. De alguna manera el resto de sus amigos no hacían comentarios al respecto. Fue difícil decir si lo sabían o no, porque no estaban siendo discretos. Pero Donna y Garth pasaron ahora la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en ellos. Wally, por otro lado, no parecía notar que las bromas usuales ahora tenían una carga extra. Y si lo notaron, ninguno de los tres dijo ni una palabra, a Roy o a él.

Se acercó a sus amigos, con una pequeña mueca en el rostro. Dick reprimió un pequeño gruñido quejumbroso, que desapareció al igual que su ceño fruncido cuando Wally le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

En la caja, además de una cantidad ridícula de bolsas, le esperaba la cuenta. Sonrió de lado, un poco satisfecho de saber que Bruce sería quien al final pagase todo eso por un lado. Por el otro, habían hecho una orden estúpidamente grande, como era su bendita costumbre. Y todo había estado bien. Empezaron con algunas órdenes de alitas, pizzas y cervezas. Pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que era todo lo que habían pedido. De igual forma, metieron todo en el auto y fueron directo a la torre; la discusión usual de fondo los acompañó. Donna intentaba mantener lejos a Wally de la comida, al menos antes de tiempo. Garth intentaba mantener todo en su lugar, para evitar que se desparramara por el piso. Adelante, Roy les gritaba desde el asiento del copiloto, sin ponerse del lado de nadie en particular. Dick solo pretendía que no se reía de sus amigos.

Llegaron a la torre, y Roy aprovechó el pequeño momento en el elevador en el que estaban hasta atrás para apretar el trasero de Dick. El pajarito pisó con fuerza, aunque movió sus caderas hacia atrás. Respondió a una de las bromas de Wally como si nada y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, se escapó. Primero colocaron las bolsas, en la barra y comenzaron a sacar todo. Había sodas y su refresco favorito también, pero Dick no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a las latas de cerveza que Roy había traído. No era la primera vez que bebía cerveza. Lo había hecho una vez, y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. Pero ahora se sentía especialmente ansioso por beber un poco. Claro, tal vez era la situación en casa, pero también era porque Roy siempre era el que bebía solo. No es que alguna vez se hubiese quejado por eso, Roy solo protestaba cuando activamente trataban de alejarlo del alcohol. Donna se había rendido en algún punto sobre el tema, y los chicos simplemente lo habían dejado.

La joven guerrera y el velocista comenzaron a repartir el contenido de las bolsas, mientras que Garth llevaba platos y servilletas a la mesa de centro. Roy se escapaba de ello mientras abría una de las latas de cerveza y le daba un trago, sonriéndole traviesamente a Donna cuando ella frunció el ceño. Dick aprovechó la distracción y le quitó de las manos una de las bebidas al pelirrojo, que arqueó las cejas en respuesta.

— ¿Tomando? Creí que el gran murciélago malo tenía reglas sobre no beber. — preguntó, mientras tomaba otra cerveza para recuperarse del robo.

Eso llamó la atención de Donna, que arrugó la nariz cuando vio a su mejor amigo con la bebida en la mano. Ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero Dick se encogió de hombros y respondió antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

— Él tiene muchas reglas y no las cumple todas. Yo tampoco. — murmuró con una especie de puchero.

Roy tenía que ser honesto, era una expresión completamente sexy. La forma en que se mordía el labio carnoso, y cómo fruncía su ceño. Aún así sonrió mostrándole los dientes. — Eso está bastante claro. Bebiendo y además robando propiedad ajena… ¿a donde es que vamos a parar con estos jóvenes delincuentes? — se mofó, enfrentando la cara de pocos amigos de Dick.

Fue el turno de Garth de hablar, tratando de cambiar el tema. — Técnicamente es Batman quien paga estas cosas, ¿no está Roy robandol…?

Con un chasqueo de lengua, Wally les hizo una seña, sacudiendo la cabeza para que dejaran el tema. Garth suspiró y llevó las cajas de pizza a la mesa. La expresión preocupada de Donna se torció en una mueca, pero lo dejó pasar.

Todos se mudaron a la sala, mientras Dick encendía la televisión y Wally comenzaba a buscar la serie. Garth y Donna se sentaron juntos, todavía tratando de encontrar una forma de sentirse cómodos con esa nueva… Relación. Cuando eso había comenzado, Roy había empezado a enfriarse un poco con ellos. Incluso comenzó a discutir más con Dick si eso era posible. Cuando Dick lo pensaba, tal vez eso debió haberle dado una pista. De esa forma no se habría sorprendido mucho cuando el primer beso vino entre ellos. Días después el arquero comenzó a sentarse entre ella y Dick, mientras que Wally conservaba su lugar estratégico en el piso. Nadie podía quejarse si se estaba moviendo mucho, y además, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la comida como para estar a gusto.

— Entonces, ¿hasta dónde apuestas que lleguen? — preguntó Roy en el oído de Dick, pasando su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro del pajarito. En algún punto Dick había dejado de crecer, mientras que Wally y Roy habían seguido estirándose. Eso hacía que el acróbata cupiese perfectamente entre sus brazos, para la irritación de Dick. Y lo que en apariencia fue una pregunta inocente, en realidad era una excusa para tocarlo. El cosquilleo de los labios rozando su mejilla, así como la diferencia de tamaños, solía funcionar en Dick. Pero se obligó a comportarse, porque por el amor de Dios, sus amigos podían verlos.

— No vamos a terminar el capítulo dos. — murmuró entre dientes el petirrojo, dándole un codazo a su amigo, de forma disimulada. — Pero no se los digas. Será triste, pero al menos dormirán un poco. — agregó intentando ignorar la mano que descansaba sobre él.

— Claro, al menos dormirán un poco. No es como si a alguien más aquí le urgiese un descanso. — la burla fue suave aunque tocó esa parte sensible que era el orgullo de Dick. De alguna manera, Roy se las arreglaba para ser un maestro en el área. Y por razones más allá de su comprensión, Dick seguía dejándolo empujar y probar su suerte. — Pero es en serio, necesitas relajarte. Y no me refiero al alcohol. — cantó suavemente en su oído, mirando la lata que descansaba en las manos del chico.

— Obligame si puedes. — lo retó en voz baja también, encubriendo de esa forma cualquier interés que su cuerpo pudiera tener. — Ahora cierra la boca y pon atención. — dijo mientras golpeaba el muslo del arquero. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la sonrisita de satisfacción que floreció en su rostro.

Roy rodó los ojos, murmurando un mandón bastante seco y bajo; pero hizo caso y miró la pantalla mientras dejaba que Wally descansara su cabeza sobre su rodilla. Acurrucados como estaban los unos con los otros, era muy seguro estaban muy lejos de verse como los jodidos heroes pateatraseros que eran, aún cuando no era ningún secreto el lado blando que tenían para sus amigos.

La introducción empezó y Dick bebió un gran trago, de forma porque sabía que tenía la vista del arquero sobre él. Afortunadamente los demás estaban lo suficientemente metidos en sus asuntos y pronto Roy lo siguió, mientras Donna comenzaba a explicarle al atlanteano la idea general de la serie así como a señalar los nombres y sus rostros correspondientes.

Dick sonrió con cariño por sus dos amigos, porque aunque sabía que el guerrero marino no tenía mucho interés por la historia en particular, sí que tenía toda su atención sobre su mejor amiga. No era algo nuevo, el amor de Garth por Donna había pasado de ser un amor de cachorros a una especie de… Algo más. Al principio Donna había estado preocupada por cómo cambiaría el equipo, lo que ocurría entre ellos, principalmente por Roy. Dick no tuvo el corazón para decirle que desde hacía varios meses que él y Roy habían estado probando ciertas cosas.

Claro que él había estado preocupado por el arquero también. Pero fue difícil mantenerse así, cuando cada vez que intentaban hablar del tema, la charla acababa con uno de los dos chupando la polla del otro.

El recuerdo de aquellos intentos fallidos pero placenteros hizo que un calor agradable se extendiera por su cuerpo. Aunque también podría ser el efecto de la cerveza. No era un fanático del sabor, pero fue difícil dejar de tomarla cuando se relajaba más rápido con el alcohol en su sistema. Justo en ese momento, era lo que necesitaba, aún si no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta. La pantalla estaba pasando a esa incómoda reunión entre el rey y su viejo amigo, y Dick no pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Estaba por tomar otro trago cuando el pelirrojo se adelantó y le robó ese trago. Wally que había alcanzado a verlos se rió, aprobando la travesura del arquero.

— Roy salvando el día de nuevo. — murmuró para que sólo el par lo escuchase.

Dick rodó los ojos, y aceptó la pizza que Wally le estaba pasando. Al mismo tiempo intentaba mantener la mano de Roy fuera de sus zonas sensibles. Dedos gruesos y ásperos estaban rozando su cuello, justo por encima de su pulso, y mientras que el resto de la mano sostenía su nuca con firmeza. No ayudaba que en ese momento el par de hermanos muy moralmente cuestionables estuvieran jodiendo en alta definición. Así que mirar la pantalla no era una opción para Dick, no si quería evitar darle el gusto a Roy. Un rubor ligero comenzó a cubrir su rostro, cuando la idea de ser atrapado en la acción se terminó asentar en su cabeza. Tenía un trozo de pizza entre los labios cuando vio que la mirada del más alto se detuvo en su boca. Casi podía leer los pensamientos sucios que estaban cruzando su mente, y se obligó a sí mismo a ofenderse. Al menos un poco.

Le dio una mirada severa al pelirrojo, antes de pasar su vista a la super pareja en el otro lado del sofá. Era tierno, de hecho. Tal vez la amazona creyó lo mismo sobre Garth cuando éste comenzó a esforzarse por mantener los ojos abiertos. Lentamente Donna dejó de hablar y en su lugar acurrucó a su amigo, para dejarlo descansar. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que ella también comenzara a bostezar, luego de que el segundo capítulo iniciara. Tal vez fue por eso que ella no notó la forma en que ya estaba comenzando su tercera lata. Si era Justo, en realidad estaba teniendo ayuda.

Como Dick y Roy habían pensado, ninguno de sus amigos se detuvo a considerar que no lograrían llegar al final despiertos. Donna, acurrucada como estaba, se perdió a los pocos minutos. Ambos se sonrieron un poco cuando lo notaron, y entonces Roy se aventuró un poco más, colocando su mano derecha sobre el muslo del acróbata. Aunque Dick se tensó inicialmente, logró controlar el pequeño salto que había dado su corazón. Wally que había estado cabeceando durante los últimos treinta minutos, se apoyó en la mesa, bostezando.

—La intención fue buena. Deberías descansar también. — murmuró Roy, acariciándole perezosamente la clavícula.

Dick iba a tomar otro trago, pero el arquero detuvo su mano y le dio una mirada inusualmente seria. Realmente quería molestarse con él, pero de pronto la idea de separar un poco más sus piernas fue mucho más atractiva. Si el apretón que había recibido en su pierna indicaba algo, parecía que estaban en el camino correcto. Un ligero hormigueo mordió su piel, sobre todo donde los dedos del pelirrojo estaban sujetándolo.

Se miraron en silencio durante algunos segundos. En la mente de Dick, besar a Roy parecía cada vez una idea más y más atractiva. Especialmente por la manera en que el pulgar del otro estaba rozando su entrepierna. La mandíbula apretada del arquero parecía perfecta para morder, y tal vez podría bajar cada vez más y más, hurgar en su camisa y tal vez un poco más abajo.

Se mordió la lengua, y justo estaba por inclinarse cuando Wally se puso de pie.

— Lo siento chicos. Pero definitivamente necesito mi cama. — murmuró, bostezando y tallandose los ojos. Ni siquiera se detuvo a verlos, simplemente se llevó un trozo restante de pizza a la boca. — ¿Van a quedarse? — la mano del velocista fue a cubrir su boca, solo para ocultar inútilmente oro bostezo.

— Tal vez un poco, viejo. — respondió Roy sin apartar su mano del vientre de Dick.

El moreno tarareó en acuerdo incapaz de hablar porque había contenido la respiración, expectante y avergonzado por estar haciendo esa clase de cosas frente a sus mejores amigos. Literalmente. Su entrepierna palpitó, reclamando un poco de atención sin un poco de interés por lo que su dueño pudiese pensar.

— Bueno, mañana me cuentas como te va con tu primera resaca. — se burló el pelirrojo mientras colocaba una manta sobre los tortolitos dormidos, y se iba, aún bostezando.

Dick resopló, pero no precisamente por la cantaleta de Wally. Fue por Roy que estaba delineando el contorno de su polla con los dedos medio e índice. Con su mano izquierda había rodeado su cintura, y sostenía con pura fuerza bruta su cadera, impidiéndole moverse del todo. Y ahora los dedos del joven estaban acariciando con el toque de una pluma sus muslos y su ingle. Richard no necesitaba revisar para saber que debía estar hecho un lío allá abajo. Se mordió los labios, y le envió una mirada llena de reproche a su amigo. Estaba por decir algo, cuando la boca del arquero se presionó sobre su cuello, justo por debajo de su oreja.

— No debemos hacer ruido, pajarito. — susurró con una voz ronca y baja que le arrancó un gemido a Dick.

Fue un gemido lastimero, que sin duda podría haber despertado a los durmientes del lado, pero Roy lo había besado justo a tiempo, empujando su lengua dentro de la suya. Dick movió nuevamente sus caderas, un poco inquieto. pudo sentir la mano de Roy alzando su camisa, y acariciar la piel tierna de su vientre. Como si se tratase de un interruptor, volvió a sacudir sus caderas juguetonamente. El bulto en sus pantalones ya no era algo que pudiesen ocultar, para vergüenza de Dick.

— Vamos a la habitación, ¿si? — pidió sonrojado, presionando un beso en la mejilla del arquero, arrastrando sus labios hacia su boca, ahora con un tono mucho más dulce. Ese era el tono que usaba cuando intentaba negociar algo con Roy por las buenas, en privado. Cuando se sentía un poco más ansioso, podría decirse. Pero también fue un truco que solía funcionar en el más alto, siempre le había gustado hacer que Dick dejase la actitud del líder Perfecto. Fue precisamente por ese hecho, que cuando Roy se rió, Dick no pudo sentirse más que un poco ofendido.

—¿Seguro? Porque te pusiste bastante duro aquí, frente a todos. — le respondió mientras colaba su mano dentro de los pantalones deportivos. Capturó su miembro y sus bolas, ignorando la manera en que las manos del acróbata fueron a sus muñecas para intentar detenerlo. — Eso es sexy, pajarito. Pero sucio. — continuó diciendo mientras frotaba su pulgar sobre la unión de los testículos y la base de su polla.

— Roy — el jadeo de advertencia retumbó por su pecho, bajo y muy ronco. Dick había descubierto que amaba la forma ruda y tosca en que el arquero lo solía empujar. Desde los besos que incluían mordidas y marcas sobre su piel hasta el agarre fuerte y áspero de los dedos sobre su piel sensible. Pero no eran sólo gestos físicos. Era la sonrisa de satisfacción que Roy ponía cuando Dick suplicaba. El puño apretado sobre su miembro se sentía demasiado bien, y no tardó en comenzar a sacudir inútilmente sus caderas para follarlo. Los labios de Roy se detuvieron en su cuello, y la respiración del mayor golpeó su piel húmeda a un ritmo constante.

El acróbata sintió nuevamente esa sensación hormigueante nacer en la parte detrás de su cabeza, expandiéndose por su nuca y su columna, devorándolo por completo cuando el pulgar presionó su glande húmedo. Estaba mojado y ahora tendría que lavar ese par de boxers y pantalones. Pero le dedicó mucho tiempo a ese pensamiento, no cuando los dedos sobre su cadera se afianzaron y le impidieron volver a mecerse contra el puño que lo envolvía.

— Tómalo con calma, Dick. O vas a despertarlos. — advirtió el pelirrojo justo a su oído. Los labios apenas rozándolo capturaron su lóbulo, y con los dientes arañó la piel apenas en un roce. — Estás tan jodidamente duro y caliente... ¿Lo sabes? Si los despiertas te verán… Y mierda, eso sería todavía más sexy pero dudo que puedas volver a verlos a la cara si eso pasa.

Dick gimió, su expresión estaba pellizcada por la irritación que sentía sobre lo que Roy trataba de decir, y tal vez por algo más. Pero se mordió la lengua cuando el arquero esparció la humedad que cubría la cabeza de su polla con un movimiento lento y poco delicado. Ni siquiera notó que su respiración estaba siendo tan ruidosa hasta que se lo habían dicho y aún así no pudo evitar escapar otro jadeo ronco y apagado.

Sus piernas estaban un poco separadas, pero la mano de Roy perdida dentro de sus pantalones volvió a deslizarse sobre sus la parte interna del músculo y logró que Dick abriese sus muslos casi de forma instantánea. La risa reprimida del otro le provocó un poco de placentera vergüenza. Porque Roy tenía razón. Estaba demasiado duro, demasiado caliente, y cualquiera de sus amigos podría atraparlos, llegado a este punto. Una especie de morbo creció dentro de él y fue completamente culpa del arquero.

Y no importaba cuantas veces Dick lo regañó antes, porque la verdad era que el acróbata estaba enamorado de esa sensación. De perder el control a manos de alguien más. El puño de Roy subiendo y bajando a placer de su dueño y no al suyo fue un crudo recordatorio de ello, porque significaba que se vendría cuando el pelirrojo quisiera y no cuando él lo necesitara. No importaba cuanto Dick se esforzara por perseguir el apretado agarre.

— Te ves precioso. Aunque estabas un poco gruñón hace rato. — susurró Roy, soltando la erección palpitante. Besó los labios de Dick para callar su queja, bastante consciente de que seguía molestando a su amigo… Pero poner a Dick fuera de control siempre fue un buen pasatiempo. La recompensa era genial al final. — ¿Crees que puedo obligarte a que te relajes ahora? — preguntó liberando su cadera y capturando su rostro.

Algo en los ojos de Dick se revolvió furioso, pero Roy lo silenció con un pequeño beso y un nuevo apretón sobre los testículos del pajarito. La expresión irritada de Dick se deformó en algo más suave, y balanceó de nuevo sus caderas, necesitado y hambriento por más. Había un placer oculto que escurría por su cuerpo cada vez que Roy lo tocaba. Se expandía de forma sorpresiva por su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más lleno, a punto de desbordarse.

— Dios… Roy, solo…— siseó lo más bajo que pudo, reprimiendo lo más que podía el tono enojado para evitar alzar la voz. Incluso dejó pasar la mirada socarrona del otro, abriendo sus piernas un poco más.

— Ssh… — lo calló nuevamente y esta vez usó su mano restante para envolver su erección. — No puedo bajarte los pantalones ahora, Dick. Tendrás que venirte así.

La idea no fue del todo desagradable. Era ligeramente incómodo, quizás rayó en lo doloroso, y aún así fue increíblemente caliente. Asintió, cerrando los ojos y molió de forma lenta sus caderas, mientras Roy movía su puño arriba y abajo sobre el eje del menor.

Aún cuando no podía verla, atender la bonita erección de Dick era un deleite. Podía sentirla latir entre sus dedos, y con su pulgar rozó una de las venas hinchadas. El presemen manchaba sus dedos, y con suerte, pronto habría algo más sobre ellos, pero fue una gran ayuda para continuar acelerando el ritmo. La cabeza del acrobata cayó sobre su hombro, de forma que fue fácil ver la forma tortuosa en que castigaba su labio inferior, todo a favor de no hacer más ruido.

— Anda, vuélvete loco para mí, Dick. — susurró contra sus labios, y empujó su lengua dentro del chico, volviendo a darle un beso profundo, sucio y completamente desordenado. Mientras lo hacía, comenzó a hacer sus movimientos más firmes. Alejaba su puño cuando Dick retrocedía sus caderas, y lo apretaba por completo cuando el chico lo buscaba. No duraron mucho más. Dos repeticiones más adelante, Roy sintió como el cuerpo de Richard se tensaba por completo.

El hormigueo que Dick había estado sintiendo desde que se sentaron, finalmente lo sobrepasó, viajando furiosamente por todo su cuerpo. Su voz se ahogó contra los labios de Roy y no tardó en sentir cómo sus bolas se apretaban, al igual que su vientre. Enseguida, el semen manchó los dedos del arquero, quien trató de recoger la mayor parte para evitar que los pantalones se arruinaran.

— Dios… — jadeó Dick cuando pudo volver a hablar, ahora completamente relajado contra Roy.

— Usualmente me llamas Roy, pero bueno, eso también puede funcionar para ti. — se burló el mayor contra su cuello, satisfecho con la escena. — ¿Estás listo para descansar? ¿O también tengo que obligarte?

Dick ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno por moverse o alejarse. Tampoco se molestó en sacar la mano pegajosa de sus ropas. Solo se esforzó por controlar su respiración, y dejar de lucir como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma.

— Te odio. — respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero lo besó de todas formas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo no ha sido beteado, así que si hay algún error, siéntete libre de decirlo. 
> 
> Me encantaría leer sus comentarios, y prometo intentar responderlos pronto. 
> 
> De nuevo, solo intentaré escribir la mayor cantidad de prompts que pueda hasta que se me seque el cerebro (?)


End file.
